


Baby Blue

by kindawolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindawolf/pseuds/kindawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and the crystal gems (amethyst ,pearl and garnet)(lapis and peridot are at the barn) go on a mission to retrieve 4 gems in a mysterious temple the gems have never seen before but it turns out the temple is invested with giant gem scorpions (that happen to be able to break garnet up) and make garnet split into ruby and sapphire so then they defeat the gem scorpions and it turns out ruby and sapphire can't refuse and there's 4 rooms so the gems split into the 4 rooms to retrieve the gems but when they do something bad happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious temple

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a au ( it's not cannon and probably never gonna be cannon) and sorry for any bad spelling or grammer (i dont have any exscuses im just bad at spelling) more notes at end

"Right gems we have a mission" Garnet spoke in an enthusiastic voice while standing near the warp pad.

“We do… where" Pearl asked as she stands up off the sofa.

"So what do we need to do"Amethyst shouted with her head in the fridge.

"Do we need to defeat a giant foot"Steven spoke all excited while jumping off the sofa.

"No" Garnet said with a serious face."we are going to a temple to retrieve 4 gems"

"where we goin"amethyst spoke as she walks over to the warp pad.

"some where"Garnet spoke has they all warped to there destination.

 

~

"where are we Garnet" pearl whispered to garnet.

"some where far from the temple"Garnet said as they walked up to the temple.

"WOW" Steven shouted

"shhhhhh"pearl whispered to Steven has they all walked into the temple.suddenly 4 giant gem scorpions appeared from no where.

"woah"amethyst screeched as she summons her whip.

pearl summons her spear and starts to stab the scorpions "die die die" she shreecked.

"dont let th......."garnet trys to shout to the others as she is stab by 1 of the scorpions and splits into ruby and sapphire.

"SAPPHIRE"ruby screams at the top of her lungs.

"ruby... im here"sapphire says calmly as she stands and walk(hovers) over to ruby whilst pearl and amethyst finish defeating the giant gem scorpions and Steven stands amazed to see ruby and sapphire again.

"ruby ,sapphire ......hi"Steven says all existed.

"what happened"pearl asks in confusion.

"we miss judged what would happen"sapphire spoke calmly cuddling up to ruby.

"so sapphy "ruby spoke in a gental voice,ruby and sapphire started to dance as they started to glow ....and nothing happend.

"what happened" amethyst asked in confusion and curiosity.

"we didn't fuse"ruby replies confuse "but why"

"i dont know ,but i think we should continue on"sapphires says calmly but confused.  
The crystal gems continue on until they get to 4 room ways.

~

"4 rooms 5 of us. Steven you can come with me"amethyst spoke has she jumps over to Steven.

"no ,Steven comes with me because im clearly the most responsible"pearl says with pride.

"hey im responsible Steven can come with me" ruby says with annoyed at pearl.

"Steven comes with me as theirs a room filled with lava and ruby you are the only one who can swim in lava and pearl can go into the room where the gem may be located under water and amethyst you can take the last room where your whip will help"sapphire says calmly with the others staring at her surprised.

"cool"steven says existed .

"sapphire are you sure ..i mean i could go...."ruby says concerned but is interrupted by sapphire.

"ill be fine "sapphire says as she kisses ruby on the cheek.

~

Steven and sapphire start to walk into the first long long room"wow this room is big" Steven says as he walks next to sapphire who stays silent."sapphire"

"yes Steven"sapphire replies to Steven quietly.

"wha.....ahhhh"Steven screams as he falls down a hole.

"STEVEN"sapphire shouts while pulling him up as she slowly slips.

"SAPPHIRE"Steven shouts as he is pulled up and while sapphire falls down the hole.....


	2. Mysterious figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets with the other crystal gems after losing sapphire down a hole.Steven and the gems go to look for sapphire while having ruby freaks out over sapphire but when the Crystal gems find sapphire they are in for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any bad spelling or grammer (i dont have any exscuses im just bad at spelling)

"STEVEN"Ruby shouts to Steven while she pearl and amethyst walk into to the room he was in.

"Steven wheres sapphire"pearl asks concerned.

"she fell down the hole"Steven says rather calmly.

"WHAT" Ruby screams while she paces around the room.

~~~~~  
Meanwhile with sapphire.

"where am i"she asks to her self while walking around.She finds a gem she goes to touch but hen suddenly shes shocked by the gem and forced to keep her form she is slowly going corrupt.

~~~~  
back to Ruby panicking.

"We have to find her"Ruby says about to cry.

"calm down Ruby"pearl says to ruby "im sure shes fine".

"yeah i dont think its that Sapphire needs ruby its that ruby needs sapphire"amethyst says jokey.

"heyyy"ruby replies annoyed.

"hey guys i think I've found a way down"Steven says to the gems while pointing to stairs.

~~~~  
and back to sapphire again

"Hello Sapphire"a strange figure spoke.

"who ....are....you" sapphire struggles to say.

"that doesn't matter, im going to try and help you"the strange figure spoke calmly.

"wha"sapphire spoke as she trys to look up.

"your going corrupt ,im going to give you a weaker form.you may lose your memory but im sure you will regain it.are you okay if i do this?" the strange figure explained and asked.

"ok"sapphire agreed as she was in too much pain to process what was happening.

~~~~  
back to Steven and the gems 

"i hope sapphires ok"ruby spoke worried as the gems walked down the stairs.

"im sure shes fine"Steven rensured ruby.the gems made it to the bottom of the stairs.The gems looked around for sapphire.

"SAPPHIRE"Ruby and Steven shouted as they walked into a room.

"hey ruuuuuby"amethyst says confused and concerned.

"yeah"ruby replied confused.

"i think we have a problem"..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Big Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems (espacially ruby) are suprised to what has happened to sapphire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for bad grammer and spelling(if ther is any)

"Wow"Steven says amazed looking at sapphire.

"Hows this possible"Pearl says shocked and confused.

"How how how" Ruby stutters has she takes sapphire from amethyst.

"I dont know but theirs also a note"amethyst says has she takes the note.

"How she a shes a........... SHES A BABY"ruby shouts while holding sapphire at arms distance. 

"I thought gems couldn't be baby's"Steven spoke confused.

"They cant"pearl replied.

"Hey should i read this or not"Amethyst asked kinda annoyed.

"Well read it then" Ruby replied.

The letter read : Dear crystal gems I have given sapphire a form of a baby as if i did not she would of gone (The writing is smudged).she will probably have no memory of any of you if you look to the right you will see some supplies to help look after baby Sapphire .Im so sorry.

"So now we need to look after a baby"Pearl said kinda confused.

"Ruby can do that"Amethyst said trying not to giggle.

"Hey you can help too"Ruby replied annoyed.

Sapphire Began to cry

"Oh no sapphire shhh shhh"Ruby said trying to get sapphire to stop crying.

"Maybe we should go back to the temple" Steven suggested 

"yeah"Ruby agreed amethyst and pearl grabbed the stuff left for baby sapphire.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this is just a fun fanfic that i decided would be fun to make i will have updates on my youtube and tumblr (wich both are called kindawolf)a long with some art (feel free to make your own art or whatever)i dont have a regular update schedule.


End file.
